


Gods, Aliens, Near-Death Experiences, Mysteries, oh my.

by seekingSolar



Category: Coraline (2009), Gravity Falls, Homestuck, Invader Zim, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics), mystery kids - Fandom
Genre: Chatlogs, Crossover, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, POV Alternating, horribly innacurate representations of characters, pesterchum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingSolar/pseuds/seekingSolar
Summary: Strange occurrences have been happening, stranger than the norm. Has wind ever been so strong, and has time ever slowed down like this?It’s strange, and Dipper doesn’t know how to feel about it.(inspired by AwesomeWriterOfNerds, who got me into Mystery Kids in the first place.)





	1. Occurrences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwesomeWriterOfNerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeWriterOfNerds/gifts).



> Hey! Sorry, the characters might be badly written, this is my first time, and I’m not too experienced. I hope you enjoy this nonetheless!
> 
> Some fandoms not included because I kind of don’t exactly know how to write for them..
> 
> Fun drinking game!  
> Take a shot every time I write strange, weird, or occurrence!

It’s been a couple years since Weirdmageddon. The Mystery Kids have still had work after this, but nothing quite as weird, until it happened.

Time froze.

It may have been a couple of minutes, but nobody knew what was going on. However, somehow, the only people unaffected by this were members of the Mystery Kids. They soon set up a memo on Pesterchum

 

CDP AT 4:13 opened memo on board Mystery Kids

CURRENT mabelPines [CMP] RIGHT NOW responded to memo  
CMP: i’m here! wow, time’s acting all funny!  
CURRENT coralineJones [CCJ] RIGHT NOW responded to memo  
CURRENT dibMembrane [CDM] RIGHT NOW responded to memo  
CDM: Is Wirt not going to respond??  
CCJ: Wirt doesn’t have a computer Dib!  
CDP: Okay, nobody can pretend they DONT see what’s going on?  
CMP: you bet, dipdop!  
CMP: it’s kind of weird, but i found fun out of it!  
CMP: i hid grunkle stan’s fez in the microwave!

CDP: Mabel! This is serious!  
CCJ: As much as I think jokes are funny I think this is serious too.  
? ectoBiologist [?EB] ? responded to memo  
?EB: oh jeez! is this working?  
?EB: oh! uh, fair warning, things may start to  
CDP banned ?EB from responding to memo  
CDM: That was.. weird.  
CDP: I don't know how that guy got in here.  
CDP: Hold on  
CDP: Guys! Time’s back to normal!  
CDP: Let’s talk about this next time we meet.  
CDM: Alright.  
CMP: okay, dipper!  
CCJ: Okay.

CDP closed memo.


	2. >Dipper: Introduce Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Currently, in your standard MSPA format!
> 
> We’re introduced to 1 of our MAIN CHARACTERS, Dipper Pines.
> 
> I’m just using the MSPA format for this page, it’ll get old.

 A young man stands in his shared room. Today is not his birthday, nor is it a day of any form of importance. What is his name?

>Enter Name

[BOOKNERD FUCKUP]

Ugh, SERIOUSLY? You’ve heard all the names in the book, but that’s the most stupid you’ve heard.

>Try Again

[Dipper Pines]

>Examine room.

Your room is quite neat, things where they need to be. The colors are quite dull and cool. There is the occasional small pile of papers stacked on a desk next to your bed, but your mess is usually well organized. ..That is your side. On the other hand, the other side is quite disorganized, and mostly pink. Clothes are strewn about the floor, posters decorating most of the wall, and did you mention it’s the most overwhelmingly bright shade of pink your eyes have ever witnessed? 

That would be your sister Mabel’s side of the room, your identical twin sister, at that.

>Go back to normal fic format, the writer’s hands are getting tired?

 

you go back to normal fic format.

 

You’ve just closed a memo which was rudely interrupted by someone, and are planning on meeting up with the others soon. You pack your bag, and set out the door..

 

However you’re rudely interrupted again, but not in text format;

You were just pulled into the air! By the wind! ..You can feel hands grabbing your sides, and try to pull them away. You succeed, but unfortunately, you are now plummeting to certain doom. 

Before you black out, you catch a glimpse of a silhouette floating down, oddly spiky hair sticking out and a long hood floating behind them.

you only hear a few words.

 

_”Are you okay?_

 

and then the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was that douchebag?


	3. At this moment, John knew, he fucked up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is John Egbert and you just fucked up.
> 
> majorly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been a while! anyway, the next chapter of hellfic should be up soon!  
> Of course, after this and the next chapter of this.

Shit!

 

Okay, you’d be lying if you said you didn’t NOT expect the guy to freak out about this. So much for harmless pranks! ARGH! 

You can practically hear Karkat saying “NICE GOING, DUMBFUCK” right now. In fact, you are completely positive that he’s actually saying that right now.

You'd asked if the kid was okay, and after not getting a response, you just.. Decided to leave him at the door of that weird tourist trap looking building he just came from. You knock on the door before swiftly ABSCONDING because you don’t just say “hey i accidentally knocked out this kid haha woops” and expect NOT to be questioned further. 

Your name is John Egbert, and you just fucked up.

majorly.

 

Reader: Be Dipper

 

You are, amazingly, able to be Dipper.

You just woke up in bed with a fresh glass of Mabel Juice next to you. You can almost taste the shitty plastic dinosaurs. You’re certain that Mabel Juice defies literally every single health code violation in the book.

You hear a noise come from your laptop, which is, conveniently, under your bed. Seems like you got a Pesterchum notification.

You take your laptop out from under the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> PESTERCHUM?
> 
> Universal constant.


End file.
